Carta de Matt para Mello
by BunnyRabbitBlack
Summary: Algo se ha traido entre manos Matt antes de la mision en la cual fue asesinado...pronto se descubrira que fue en lo que pensaba el pelirrojo


**Hola, soy nueva en este sitio, soy una niña de 11 años que intenta hacerse escritora,este es uno de los cuantiosos libros que pienso escribir,que lo disfruten~ ^^**

_**Labios rotos**_

_26/01/2013_

_Mello,por ti daria toda mi vida, daria todo por que me notes, daria todo por que me ames,no me importa cuantas veces alguien te haiga lastimado lo unico que me importa es el como curar tus heridas, borrar tus miedos tras el velo del olvido,secar tus lagrimas con mis besos,ocultar tus momentos angustiantes tras tus sonrisas... _

Regalame tu corazón y dejame entrar a ese lugar, donde nacen las flores donde nace el amor. entregame tus labios rotos lo quiero besar, los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor...

_Quiero protegerte con mi vida, tal vez te parecera una fantasia desbordante o una estupidez romanticista, pero es la verdad mello, estoy enamorado de ti, me alegra que me haigas visto como tu amigo pero me entristece que jamas me pudiste ver como alguien mas, siempre fijandote en lo que hace Near, en tu rival,viendo que hacia, ignorando por completo mis sentimientos hacia a ti, no quiero decir que te culpe de eso si no quiero hacerte ver mis sentimientos, los unicos que tuve hacia ti, los unicos que tendre hacia a ti, te amo Mello, te amo,te amo tanto que muero por ti, tu me viste como un perro yo te vi como un principe, tu cabello rubio y sedoso, tus ojos azules reflejando una sinceridad oculta y determinada vista de manera cruel, tus labios rosa palido tan suaves como el roce de las alas de una mariposa, esos labios por los cuales he estado a tu lado, tu voz desvaneciendose de mi con tan solo ver tus ojos profundos,ignorando mi alrededor, ignorando las consecuencias, tu mano es siempre la que me devuelve a la realidad en un sobrano golpe, no es el golpe el que me devuelve a la realidad, es el minimo contacto que tengo contigo, a veces mi comportamiento no te agrada, no has visto el real, el cual es de un estupido romantico que hace cualquier cosa por su principe con tal de verlo sastifecho, de alguien desesperado porr que su principe llame a su perro aun que sea para una mision,este perro tuyo siempre estara aqui, sufriendo por ti pero contento recordando el por quien esta sufriendo...por su principe adorado_

es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah que se te aparece cuando menos piensas. es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah no importa la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la edad!

Moja el desierto de mi alma con tu mirar, con tu tierna voz, con tu mano en mi mano por la eternidad...

_El estar alado tuyo sin tocarte,sin poder rozar mis labios con los tuyos, sin poderte recitar palabras suaves y novelescas, me mata, me axfisia,me destruye, ¿por que el destino es tan cruel con este pelirojo enamorado?, respuesta inconclusa, tal vez te has de preguntar por que me enamore, por que tu eres mi vida,mi tesoro, mi todo, te amo tanto que no me ha de importar si me muero, si muero, que sea alado tuyo, ¡dios mio porfavor hazme el favor de morir alado de mi amado!, si muero a tu lado no me importara el haber ingresado a un orfanato, no me importara haber perdido a mi familia, no me importara mis años niñezcos llenos de soledad, no me importara haber sentido la sangre de mis parientes esparciendose,no me importo nada, olvide mi pasado al verte,por favor mello olvida tu rival, olvida eso y renuncia a ese sentimiento y seamos felices tu y yo, ayudandonos el uno al otro a borrar ese pasado, lo de Near,kira,la death note, olvidemos eso que nos haras sufrir mas de lo que ya sufrimos,olvidemos eso y hagamos nuestras vidas entrelazadas por el matrimonio, no mello,no es un sueño,es un futuro al cual no pienso renunciar... _

Y entregame esos labios rotos lo quiero besar, los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor... es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah que se te aparece cuando menos piensas

_Es un futuro que quiero contigo, es un futuro el que quiero estar a tu lado, es un futuro el poderte hacer el amor para demostrarte lo tanto que te amo, es un futuro el poder unir mi vida con la tuya en el altar, es un futuro el poder darte el beso que marcara nuestro matrimonio, es un futuro el poder vivir contigo, es un futuro el darte los buenos dias con besos, es un futuro el poder abrazarte mirando caer el atardecer, es un futuro el decirte los miles de poemas en los cuales me he inspiradocon tan solo ver tus ojos relucientes,es un futuro el poder verte sonriendo con tan solo ver mi presencia,es un futuro el poder tener unas cuantas discusiones matrimoniales contigo,es un futuro el poderme enfermar y que tu veles por mi, es un futuro el poder morir viendo como lagrimas salen de tus ojos y gimoteas mi nombre... _

asi que se me adelantaron,¿cuantos malditos guardaespaldas necesita una mujer?-digo al ver los carros rodeandome, disimuladamente oculto la carta que tenia pensado entregarte antes de la mision

_Ahora es demasiado tarde..._

_Mail Jeevas_

Regalame tu corazón y dejame entrar a ese lugar, donde nacen las flores donde nace el amor. entregame tus labios rotos lo quiero besar, los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor...

es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah que se te aparece cuando menos piensas. es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah no importa la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la edad!

Moja el desierto de mi alma con tu mirar, con tu tierna voz, con tu mano en mi mano por la eternidad...

Y entregame esos labios rotos lo quiero besar, los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor... es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah que se te aparece cuando menos piensas

FIN

Dejen comentarios,se aceptan de cualquier tipo ^^


End file.
